her children
by Linor Ayyas
Summary: Jika diizinkan, Kelly menginginkan dua anak. Satu mirip Doug, satunya lagi mirip dirinya. [canon]


**disclaimer.** Emma © Kaoru Mori

**warnings. **OOC and typo(s).

**author's note.** God I love Doug

* * *

**her children**

Reaksi pertama Kelly saat Doug menyelipkan tangannya ke abdomen sang istri dari belakang adalah memukulnya dengan gulungan koran.

"Le-pas-kan a-ku, _Doug_," ancam Kelly dengan koran teracung seperti pedang.

Tiga detik meraba dan tangan nakal itu pun terlepas. Mata hijau Doug bersinar penuh hiburan. Mengganggu Kelly adalah salah satu hobinya yang paling menyenangkan. Dengan cepat Doug merebut koran dari Kelly, berhasil meredam protes wanita itu dengan ciuman singkat, dan kembali duduk di _arm sofa._ Menikmati barisan kata menyerbu matanya.

Kembali Kelly menyibukkan diri dengan peralatan tehnya; kegiatan yang sempat tertunda gara-gara ulah suaminya. Pipinya terasa panas, dalam hati menerka maksud kejadian empat menit yang lalu. Undangankah? Atau …

"Perutmu masih rata," tiba-tiba Doug bersuara.

Kelly diam seribu bahasa. Adukan tehnya berputar sedikit lebih cepat. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Kelly menyerahkan teh buatannya kepada suaminya.

Atensi Doug teralih pada istrinya, bingung karena tidak disemprot. Ia meletakkan _The Times_ dan meraih tangan Kelly. Wanita berambut pirang itu tetap setia pada posenya. "Aku masih sabar menunggu, jangan khawatir." Itulah kalimat penghibur Doug, disusul oleh kecup penenang di dahi. Lama berselang. Jantung sang wanita Stowner perlahan memelan, jatuh ke dalam ombak ekstasi. Nyaman.

"Maaf, Doug," lirih Kelly.

Elusan sayanglah jawaban Doug.

"Bahkan jika kita tak memilikinya pun, aku sudah bersyukur bisa memilikimu."

.

.

_Lucu_, pikir Kelly saat ia menelan bulat-bulat nestapa, memandang kosong peti Doug yang terbenam di tanah merah, _bagaimana aku akan mensyukuri anak-anakku bila aku saja tak dapat memilikimu?_

.

.

Kelly akan selalu mengenang hari dimana pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan William Jones.

Masih setinggi pinggang ayahnya, dengan rambut pirang tipis yang bergoyang-goyang saat akan ditinggal di rumah sang _governess _baru. Ayah dan ibunya, dengan segala kesabaran dan rasa sayang yang langka diantara orangtua kaum bangsawan, meyakinkan putra mereka bahwa Kelly Stowner adalah tutornya yang baru dan dia akan dijaga sebaik-baiknya.

Mr. Jones Kecil tiba pertama kali di rumah janda Mrs. Stowner saat usianya sekitar enam tahun. Tipikal anak yang dibesarkan di keluarga kaya raya. Manja dan rapuh. Setiap kali bocah itu melakukan kesalahan, dia terlihat seperti vas yang siap pecah. Luar biasa penakut. Tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya ke arah Kelly seakan-akan sedang duduk di depan Medusa. Kelly tidak akan kaget kalau sepanjang sesi belajar bocah itu mengompol di celananya.

Namun ia tak dapat memungkiri bahwa bocah itu membawa aura maskulin yang jelas akan membawa keuntungan saat ia dewasa. Hanya dua minggu dan William sudah membuat Kelly terpesona dengan keceriaan dan kesupelannya—plus kecerobohannya. Memang sang pewaris Jones itu masih menciut dan gemetar saat lupa mengerjakan tugas rumah dan dihukum menghadap tembok di pojok ruangan. Namun William memiliki rasa percaya diri dalam setiap gerak dan nafasnya.

Dan dengan rambut pirang, mata hijau zamrud, dan senyum lebarnya, Kelly seperti berhadapan dengan miniatur mendiang suaminya.

William adalah impian terdalam Kelly akan seorang anak lelaki; seorang bocah yang mewarisi sinar matahari Doug.

.

.

Anggun dalam diam. Tenang tak terusik. Intelejensi diatas status.

Itulah yang tertangkap oleh mata elang Kelly saat ia bertemu Emma pertama kalinya.

Gadis itu tak pantas berkeliaran di jalanan. Emma Si Tukang Kebun seharusnya sedang memainkan piano di _drawing room_ atau beramah tamah dengan kaum ningrat. Impresi yang paradoks dengan gaun kusam dan tangan kotornya. Maka Kelly pun memungutnya dan mendeklarasi bahwa Emma akan menjadi pelayannya. Dan gadis itu _harus_ ditajamkan literasinya.

Dunia spartan tak menghentikan rasa ingin tahu Emma. Ia terlalu cantik dan berharga untuk digerus sampai lapuk. Ia paham batas-batas diktat sosial namun juga tahu bagaimana menyiasatinya. Gadis yang pintar.

Karena Kelly menjanjikan masa depan untuk Emma, ia kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai _governess_. Mengisi wadah kepala cantik sang brunet dengan beragam pengetahuan melebihi yang seharusnya. _Dan patutlah kau berbangga Emma_, Kelly berkata sembari menyerahkan kacamata baru untuknya. _Kau adalah pelayan paling cerdas di muka Inggris._

Andai saja Emma lahir di keluarga yang lebih beruntung, gadis itu pasti akan menjadi berlian keluarga. Ibu manapun akan membusungkan dada karena memiliki Emma sebagai putrinya.

Emma tumbuh menjadi Bunga Inggris yang menawan. Banjir pujian telah banyak ditujukan pada Emma. Sudah bertumpuk surat cinta dilayangkan padanya. Kelly takkan menahannya bila gadis pelayan itu melabuhkan hatinya pada seseorang. Namun sungguh munafik bila wanita paruh baya itu ingin Emma meninggalkan dirinya.

Emma adalah kebanggaannya—masa bodoh dengan statusnya. Dan komplimen yang paling ia sukai tentang Emma adalah _dia mirip denganmu, Kelly_.

Tiba-tiba Kelly ingat kalimat tempo dulu, saat Doug menjawab pertanyaan seputar kehadiran anak perempuan dari kawan-kawannya.

"_Seorang anak perempuan, hmm. Aku inginnya yang sepintar Kelly—tentu saja."_

.

.

William dan Emma.

Kebetulan sekali dua insan itu bersua.

Kelly telah bertemu dengan _anak-anaknya_.

Emma adalah versi tenang Kelly dan William adalah Doug Versi _Gentry._

Doug pasti akan senang.

**the end  
**


End file.
